The present invention relates to a cabinet with a double door consisting of an inner door and an outer door, the inner door mounted in such a way as to swing on an axis determined by hinges attached to the shell of an appliance and the inner and outer doors connected by a slide.
A cabinet of this type in the form of a built-in cabinet containing a refrigerator, freezer, or similar device that can be closed with the inner door is known from German Utility Model 7 339 379. Whereas the inner door can be constructed to satisfy the technical demands of a refrigerator, the outer door can be adapted to match the rest of the kitchen.
As illustrated in FIG. 3 of German Utility Model 7 339 379, the inner door and the outer door are attached to the shell of the appliance with independent hinges. These hinges are relatively expensive to assemble and take up a lot of space. The hinges for the outer door have to be accommodated between the refrigerator and the outer shell of the appliance. The design of the hinges is determined by the range of motion left available to the outer door by adjacent kitchen equipment.